


Stare

by TamakiiNanao



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamakiiNanao/pseuds/TamakiiNanao
Summary: --kedua mata mereka saling bersitatap
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stare

Mata mereka bersitatap. Entah, tak ada yang berniat di antara keduanya untuk memutuskan tatapan itu. Jantung Newt berdebar menggila, ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa asing. Perasaannya campur aduk, ada sesuatu dalam perutnya membuatnya sakit, mules, seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalamnya.

"Ehm,"

Deheman dari Thomas membuat Newt tersadar dan langsung memutus tatapan mata mereka kala itu juga. Mungkin Newt akan meneraktir thomas kapan-kapan, kalau dia ingat, oke?

"Ahaha," pemuda asia di hadapannya mencoba tertawa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Tangan pemuda asia itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, kentara sekali kalau ia juga merasa sangat canggung lalu bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang membuat kedua mata miliknya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Seolah kedua mata itu ikut tersenyum.

"Totalnya jadi lima puluh dollar, ada tambahan lain?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa Anda tertarik untuk membeli pulsa sekalian?"

"Tidak,"

Newt diam, hanya diam. Setelah adegan bersitatap yang membuat canggung tadi, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani mengangkat wajah. Ia tak ingin rona wajahnya terlihat oleh pemuda asia di hadapannya itu. Sehingga Thomas yang mengurus pembayaran mereka. Newt boleh saja menunduk agar wajah bak kepiting rebusnya tak terlihat, tapi kedua telinganya yang ikut memerah tak bisa tertutupi.

"Terimakasih, silakan datang kembali!" Pembayaran selesai. Newt buru-buru menarik tangan Thomas dan sedikit menyeretnya agar cepat sampai ke pintu keluar, membuat ia mendapat decakan sebal dari sepupunya itu yang merasa kerepotan dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan barang belanjaan mereka.

Newt tak mempedulikan protesan Thomas yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah keluar cepat-cepat dari mini market 24 jam ini. Dia mulai kesulitan mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang makin menggila karena tahu kalau si pemuda asia--kasir mini market tersebut tak berhenti memutuskan tatapannya terhadap newt. Dia masih bisa merasakan kalau tatapan pemuda asia itu masih setia mengekori tengkuknya.

"Hei," langkah kaki Newt terhenti.

"It's Minho, siapa namamu?"

Mau tidak mau dia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Sumpah, Newt merasa seperti masuk ke dalam adegan slow motion saat ini, "Newt, Newton,"

"Newt, nama yang unik--seringai pemuda itu terlihat, membuat matanya lagi-lagi menyipit,--sampai berjumpa lagi!"

Dengan itu Newt kembali melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru keluar dari mini market itu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, katanya. Newt bisa menebak kalau pemuda asia yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Minho itu juga memiliki perasaan aneh seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh lagi, nanti disangka ke-geeran saja. Lagipula, mana mungkin, kan, pemuda menarik seperti Minho masih single. Oh, tunggu, apa ia baru saja bilang pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu menarik? Newt rasa karena debaran jantung yang menggila ini otaknya jadi tak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi Thomas sekarang, ia keluar dari mini market itu sendirian dan meninggalkan Thomas dengan segala protesan kesalnya. oke, ingatkan newt untuk meneraktir sepupu—juga merangkap sahabatnya itu sebagai balasan atas hari ini nanti.


End file.
